North Koreaball
North Koreaball or DPRKball(best Korea), is an irrational Juche countryball on the northern part of the Korean peninsula. North Koreaball has very little monies, and usually relies and getting food from neighbouring countryballs. North Koreaball tries to have nukes, but fails most of the time due to lack of technology. He usually dreams of conquering South Koreaball and East Asia, if not the whole world, sometimes along with Chinaball. North Korea can now into space with Kwangmyŏngsŏng-3 Unit 2. Relationships Friends he had before North Koreaball has very few friends since Sovietball died. *Chinaball - Perhaps his only true friend left. Chinaball helped fought along with him during the Korean War. Now China is getting sick and tired of his nagging and BS. *Mongoliaball - North Korea looks to Mongolia for advice on economic reforms. *Russiaball - His father Sovietball and North Koreaball were good friends. Now Russiaball is less friendlier to North Korea. *Iranball - Both of them hate USAball. Iran also congratulated North Korea on his first satellite successfully reaching orbit. Enemies Basically everyone else, most notably: *USAball - Fascist imperialists! WE'LL SOON NUKE ALASKA, HAWAII, WASHINGTON, LOS ANGELES, CHICAGO, PHILADELPHIA, BOSTON, DENVER, COLORADO SPRINGS, SAN FRANSISCO, SALT LAKE CITY, AUSTIN AND NEW YORK!!! *Canadaball - More fascist imperialists! Worst human rights violator! WE'LL SOON NUKE OTTAWA, TORONTO, AND VANCOUVER TO BRING DEMOCRACY TO QUEBEC!!! Why? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL!!! *South Koreaball - ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!!! WE'LL SOON NUKE SEOUL, BUSAN, INCHEON, DAEGU AND DAEJEON TO BRING DEMOCRACY TO QUEBEC!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL!!! *Japanball - Even more fascist imperialists! WE'LL SOON NUKE SAPPORO, TOKYO, OSAKA, NAGOYA AND EVEN OKINAWA!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN, THAT'S WHY! *Oceania - Irrelevant nations of fascist empire! WE'LL SOON NUKE AUSTRALIA, NEW ZEALAND, POLYNESIA, MELANESIA, AND EVEN MICRONESIA TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST INFLUENCE IN THE NAME OF GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL EVEN CAPTURE MANILA, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE AUSTRALIA! *Israelcube - WE, THE PEOPLE OF BEST KOREA AND IRAN, THE BEST KEBAB WILL SOON NUKE JERUSALEM!! Save Palestine! *Russiaball and all CSTagon Members - YUO HAVE FAILED US! WE'LL SOON NUKE MOSCOW, SAINT LENINSBURG, NOVOSIBIRSK, SVERDLINBURG, GORKY NOVOGROD, KUYBYMARA, OMSK, KAZAN, CHELYABINSK, ROSTOV-ON-DON, KABUL, KANDAHAR, YEREVAN, GYUMROPOL, MINSK, BARYSAW, ALMAT-ATNIY, TSELINAKMOLASTANA, FRUNSHKEK, OSH, BELGRADE, ČAČAK, DUSHANBAD AND LENINAJAND TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST FORMER COMMUNIST TRAITOR PUTIN'S INFLUENCE AND RESTORE SOVIET IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE RUSSIA! *Iranball - YOU WERE OF FILTHY KEBAB ANYWAYS!!! WE WILL SOON NUKE TEHRAN, MASHHAD, ISFAHAN, KARAJ, TABRIZ, SHIRAZ, AHVAZ, AND QOM TO REMOVE KEBAB IMPERIALISTS IN THE NAME OF GLORIOUS LEADER! *Outer Mongoliaball - Irrelevant nation keeps reminiscing into imperialism, FEH! AT LEAST WE WILL NUKE ULAANBAATAR AND TEAR DOWN THE STATUE OF GENGHIS KHAN TO REMOVE EVIL IMPERIALIST PAST!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE OUTER MONGOLIA! and finally... *Chinaball - YUO HAVE BETRAYED ME!!! You have decided to be friends with WORST KOREA and into capitalism!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES BUT YOU HAVE FAILED ME ALL ALONG!!!!!!! WELL, NO MORE MR. NICE-COMMIE! BECAUSE OF THIS WE WILL SOON NUKE BEIJING, NANJING, SHANGHAI, CHONGQING, XI'AN, HONG KONG, MACAU, XINJIANG AND THEN TIBET AND WE WILL INVADE YOUR REBEL PROVINCE, MANCHURIA AND INNER MONGOLIA IN THE NAME OF GLORIOUS LEADER!!! Friends Now Best Korea needs no friends! Everyone is of filthy capitalist! Best Korea is #1! *sobs in corner "Just SHUT UP! Wo am trying to sleep!" - Chinaball Gallery 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:Korea Category:East Asia Category:Russian Haters Category:Ching Chong Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Pierogi Removers